Ghost Purr-tners
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: After an accident that would change their lives forever, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste find themselves struggling to juggle fighting 'akuma' ghosts, tackling schoolwork, tracking down HawkMoth, and keeping their ghostly identities a secret from the world. What could paw-sibly go wrong? Basically my take on MLB characters in a Danny Phantom storyline. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: So we reecently binge-watched Danny Phantom and couldn't stop ourselves frome writting this.

Candy: We hope you like it!

58659236562365972365972365792356792365962736592359235

"Father? Father…" A blonde boy opened the door to the basement, yawning in mild exhaustion. Green eyes observed the familiar basement full of testing tubes and scientific equipment. "I'm home from my study session… and my friends are with me."

Behind him, a bluenette (who's hair was in pigtails) with bright, bluebell eyes looked around the lab with awe. "Wow, Adrien, this place looks amazing! And to think that I've never been down here before in the years that we've been friends…"

"If you say so." Adrien shrugged.

"I guess it's not all that amazing if you live in it." A brunette young woman said. Her amber eyes observed the room behind some glasses with a whistle. "Dang, that's a lot of tech."

"Ah, yes, if only it was equipment for DJ's." A brunette young man sighed, his own light brown eyes being rolled. His short brown hair was hidden under his red cap, headphones around his neck, and a pair of glasses over his eyes as well. "Come on, if your pop's isn't here, he must be upstairs."

"You're probably right, Nino." Adrien said, smiling at his friend. "Come on, let's go upstairs-"

"Oooo, what's that?" The brunette female asked, running a hand through her red-tipped hair. She was pointing at a doorway that led to a cylindrical hall, but there was no exit door. Adrien observed it silently for a moment before looking away.

"You know my father- he and mom were obsessed with ghosts, and father still is. That was the last thing that they worked on together before the incident." He explained softly, hurt shining a bit in his eyes. "It's supposed to be a portal that leads to the ghost zone. The ghost zone is supposed to be an alternate realm that most ghosts live in unless they decide to haunt something in our world."

"D-Does it work?" Marinette asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her with a sad shake of the head.

"No, they plugged it in and it wouldn't start up." Adrien replied. "They did everything they could think of and nothing ever seemed to work. Then the accident happened, and you know the rest."

"Couldn't you figure it out?" Nino asked. Adrien instantly shook his head, shrinking in on himself a bit.

"I wouldn't dare- I don't know anything about ghosts." He confessed. Nino raised an eyebrow, and Adrien sighed. "More than the average ghost fanatic, anyway."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if he did try?" Marinette asked. "We don't know what's going to happen- we shouldn't do anything risky."

"Please, point out one thing in this room that isn't safe." Alya said, rolling her eyes. Marinette raised an eyebrow and pointed toward the glass safety tubes, books on the floor, and the shelf full of ghost-hunting prototypes.

"And you call those safe?" She asked.

"So maybe not everything's safe- but that doesn't mean that Adrien can't fix it!"

"I don't know, guys." Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't want to make father mad on accident. Or have my father suddenly decide to ban you from hanging out with me."

"Come on dude, your like, the smartest guy in our school!" Nino said, clapping Adrien on the back. "Are you saying that you can't figure it out?"

"No! I mean… maybe? I don't know…" Adrien kicked the floor lightly.

"I-If it makes you feel better, Adrien…" Marinette smiled up at him. "W-We can just do what we do during school!" Adrien blinked and looked over at her.

While her parents were bakers in the nearby bakery, she was one of the most creative girls in their school. She and Adrien often worked together to help each other with school projects and homework. Every single project they worked together on, they got 110% on it.

It made him feel like he could actually do it.

"Yeah! I'd like that very much." Marinette blushed, smiling up at him shyly.

"Well, we're gonna leave you two lovebirds to figure this out. I'm gonna go and raid your pantry." Alya said, waving goodbye as Nino followed.

"W-We're not love-birds!" Adrien and Marinette shouted at the same time, blushes on their faces. Adrien cleared his throat.

"C-Come on, Mari. Let's find you a safety suit." Adrien said, walking over to a closet.

"Yeah, safety first." Marinette agreed.

Soon, they had their suits. Adrien's was mostly green with black along his sides and silver gloves. A silver tool belt was wrapped around his waist. He observed himself for a moment, and then turned to look at Marinette.

Her suit was mostly black, with red elbow-length gloves and boots. She was playing with her black yoyo that she claimed helped her think. And it did, Adrien knew, because he was often there for those moments. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Marinette swallowed and nodded. Together, they walked into the cylindrical hall.

"Why is it suddenly darker?" Marinette asked, her hand finding his and holding onto it. He squeezed it back.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Let's feel our way through." Marinette nodded, reaching her hand out to touch the wall. But when she did, she pressed something. She froze.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I pressed a button." She admitted, her hold on his hand tightening.

"Wait- there's a button in he-" A sudden, bright light shined and blinded them. Only seconds later, it felt as though electricity was shooting through their bodies, and they screamed in agony. However, their hold on each other's hands never left.

A sudden blast and they were thrown out, dizzy and sore. A green portal was before them.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other tiredly. They both had white/grey hair now. The color scheme on their outfits switched- what was once green or red was now black, and what was once black was now red or green. The grey gloves and belt remained the same, however. The whites of their eyes seemed to glow a lighter, whiter version of the color of their eyes, and their bodies looked… ghostly.

Simultaneously, they fainted. A red glow from Marinette and a green glow from Adrien later, and they looked like they did before they ever set foot in the basement.

Their lives now changed forever.

6357263956276579235679237563297659273659762397562365627395697263576732


	2. Chapter 2

When they awoke a few minutes later, they groaned.

"What happened…?" Marinette asked, lifting a hand up to her aching head.

"I don't know." Adrien winced, sitting up. "Maybe if Alya and Nino were here, they could tell us some details so that we could figure it out…"

"Well, the portal's working." Marinette stood up and walked forward to observe the portal. Adrien got up and followed her.

"Yeah… did you press a button in there?" He asked.

"I think so? I'm not sure, my memories kinda fuzzy… we should've brought a flashlight." She laughed, and Adrien did as well.

"Wanna drink?" He asked, walking over to a water fountain and a stack of cups.

"Y-Yes, please. I'm parched!" She exclaimed. Adrien chuckled, grabbed a cup, and placed it where the water would squirt into it.

However, as he moved to turn the water fountain on, his hand turned transparent and passed through.

"What the-"

"What's going on in here?" Marinette froze, while Adrien jumped, turning around to look up at his father. His steely blue eyes were trained on Adrien, and he swallowed.

"I-I helped him find out what was wrong with the portal!" Marinette said quickly. "And we fixed it."

"Y-Yeah!" Adrien said, hiding his transparent hand behind his back as he walked back over to Marinette nervously.

"We have a problem." He whispered into her ear.

"You… actually fixed it." Gabriel Agreste muttered, staring at the portal in awe. He walked over and turned it off, the green portal disappearing as he stared in shock.

"What problem?" Marinette whispered, slightly panicked.

"Uh- Father! Marinette and I are going to work on a school project, okay?" He didn't wait for his father's response as he dragged Marinette behind him, toward his room.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Not here. Alya and Nino are probably busy with each other, so my bedroom would be the best place." He rushed up the stairs and towards his far-to-big room. His hand reached for the doorknob, but it was still transparent and simply phased through. Annoyed, Adrien let go of a gaping Marinette's hand and opened the door with his other hand. Once they were both inside, he closed and locked the door behind him.

"A-Adrien…. Your hand…" Marinette took it in her own, surprised that she could actually pick it up, and pulled it towards her face, observing it carefully. She could see her own through it.

"I know. That's why we needed to get out. Being in there with that… portal did something, Mari." He said seriously. Marinette twisted his hand around. Then, as suddenly as it had turned transparent, it was solid again.

"Huh." Marinette turned to start pacing- a habit of hers. "It was like you were a ghost- a phantom! But that's not exactly possible- there shouldn't have been anything to have caused thiiiiiii~!" Marinette, being her clumsy self, tripped over thin air. Adrien moved to catch her, but her whole body turned transparent and phased through his hands and through the floor.

"Marinette?! Marinette?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Her head appeared out of the ground, staring up at him with worry.

"Adrien… what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Marinette." He admitted softly. "I don't know."

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette floated out of the floor and looked down at herself. Adrien also took the time to observe her ghost form.

It was mainly red, with black gloves that went to her elbows and boots that went to her knees. Her yoyo was bigger than normal and wrapped around her waist, now red with five black spots on it. Her hair was a snowy white color, tied into it's normal twin tails. The whites of her eyes were tinted only lightly with a whiter version of her blue-bell eyes, glowing slightly. In fact, the whole outline of her body was glowing a soft white color.

"Wow… I wonder what I look like." Adrien muttered, looking down at his hands, which turned transparent at his will.

"This is a disaster!" Marinette shrieked at the same time. "I can't be part ghost! Although it's really cool- how am I supposed to work on my designs? Help my family in the bakery?! Oh my gosh- what will happen if Alya and Nino find out-" Adrien, who had turned into a ghost, flew up to her and placed a finger over her mouth.

Adrien's outfit was mainly black, with the sides of his torso green from under his arm to his belt, which was grey along with his gloves. His blonde hair was now a light grey color, hanging messily as moving as a ghost would allow it to do, sticking up in odd places. The whites of his eyes were also tinted a lighter/whiter version of his eye color, glowing slightly as Marinette's was.

"Marinette, calm down. We can't solve anything about it unless we both calm down." He said in a soothing whisper. Marinette nodded, a touch of pink on her cheeks. "Now, breath in with me…" Marinette took a deep breath in. "And out." Marinette blew out with him and smiled at him thankfully. He nodded and then looked down at the two of them. "Right now, we're complete ghosts. Let's see if we can change back."

"From up here?" Marinette asked.

"No, silly, we'll be on the floor." Adrien laughed. "Let's just, I don't know, think about being human. Thinking I could be a ghost got me to be a ghost."

"Alright." They floated close to the ground and thought about being human. Adrien went first, with a green light marking his transformation. Marinette wasn't that long after him, her transformation being marked with red.

"What are we going to tell Nino and Alya? I can't keep a secret for the life of me." Marinette exclaimed.

"I don't know." Adrien admitted. "But we can help each other and learn together, right?"

"Together." Marinette agreed.

"Should we go and look up about other phenomenas? Father has a whole library downstairs."

"Sure!" Marinette took a step forward, but her leg just happened to turn ghost and caused her to fall. She blushed when she realized that Adrien had caught her this time.

"I guess if your clumsiness wasn't legendary before, it will be now." He laughed a bit, and she giggled with him. "And think- now I can use ghost related puns around you without you thinking that I'm referring to my father or Agreste Industries."

"Not more of your puns! You already have too many cat puns as it is!" She exclaimed.

"And they're purrfect for a terrifying combination!" He said with a wink. Marinette face-palmed as they walked out of his room.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Then stop."

"Never, Mari. It's too much fun. Besides, I like being the pun-Master of the school."

"Only you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're one of a kind, Agreste." Marinette threw her own wink over her shoulder as she walked away from Adrien, who was blushing. "Here, kitty kitty, we have some research to do."

"C-Coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: We have a review!

Candy: Really?

SHandy: Thanks for reviewing, Casamora!

Candy: We completely agree with the fusions one. Usually, their one of the first ones to be created when it comes to crossovers. When we looked into it, we figured that we might as well make the first one. :3

Shandy: We're planning on doing a mix of sorts. Like akumas that have the same goals as the DP ghosts, or maybe some just completely filling in the roll for the other.

Candy: And we agree with your last remark too- We figured we best give Adrien and Marinette a break from the hilarious love-square. Besides, I really like Adrien and Marinette in Danny and Sam's relationship feel.

Shandy: We hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

0862975637657236563765972369753679625976573265792679563765926

"What're you guys doing?" Alya asked when they found Marinette and Adrien in the library pouring over the books.

"Yeah, we ran into your pops man. He was creepy." Nino shivered a bit. "Kept on muttering about how 'it's not impossible' and 'how?'. Maybe he's finally gone crazy."

"Father's not crazy, Nino." Adrien replied seriously, not looking up from his book. Unseen by anyone but Marinette, he was trying to turn the page but couldn't because his hand was intangible again. "We're trying to figure out how we even got it to work."

"Got what to work?" Alya asked, sitting next to Marinette. He could see Marinette hiding her arm from Alya's view, and he sighed.

Just how hard was it to stay completely human?! They couldn't even stay human for twenty minutes! His head hurt…

"We got the portal working." Marinette responded. "We're doing research to see just how we did it, because we couldn't see anything in there."

"There also might've been side effects from such a thing- it would be easier to understand what they could be."

"What? Like becoming a ghost?" Nino asked jokingly.

"No!" Adrien and Marinette stood up at the same time, hands on the table and eyes wide.

"I-I-I mean-" Adrien cleared his throat. "There's no way that anyone could become a ghost from that unless they died. Take it from the son of Paris' resident ghost expert."

"If you say so…" Alya raised an eyebrow at the two of them, suspicions. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should probably start heading home." Marinette froze while Nino nodded in agreement.

"We already have all our stuff gathered- so you just have to gather up your stuff, Marinette."

"Actually, why don't I drive you guys home?" Adrien asked. "I've been meaning to practice my driving skills anyway." Alya and Nino's eyes widened in terror, and Adrien smirked.

He _was_ a pretty bad driver…

"Nah, I think I'll still walk. You two lovebirds in a car would make me sick." Alya teased, grabbing Nino's hand and walking away.

"We're not lovebirds!" Marinette and Adrien exclaimed. Nino and Alya didn't respond, having already left.

"Thanks for that, Adrien." Marinette said honestly, beginning to gather her stuff up. "Our secret would have definitely been known had I walked home with them."

"Yeah." Adrien said with a smile. "No problem. Besides, we could use this time to practice our new abilities!"

"What are we going to do for school?" Marinette slid her backpack over her shoulders, nodding to Adrien in thanks when he held the door open for her, hand no longer ghostly. "It'll be harder to control it then- especially with Chloe and Theo."

"Yeah, either of them, or any of them, finding out would be like jumping into a pit of poisonous snakes and scorpions." They both shivered.

"So, do we avoid any and all confrontations?" Marinette half asked as Adrien led them out of his mansion- house.

"That would be best- here, we can transform in that alley." Adrien led them into the alley.

"But confrontation is the most likely to happen whether we do something to them or not." Marinette pointed out, transforming into a ghost. Adrien followed suit.

"That's true… maybe we can help each other create distractions to help each other get out of there? At least until we have better control." He started to fly up into the air shakily, reaching out for Marinette's hand. Marinette grabbed it.

"That sounds good. I wouldn't mind a little revenge." Marinette admitted as they both flew up and towards Marinette's house.

"Do you think we can do other things that ghosts can do? Like, I don't know, being able to possess people?"

"As cool as that would be, if we could, I still wouldn't do that. Not even to Chloe."

"Your choice." Adrien smirked, flying backwards in front of Marinette, who was still thinking.

"We have to check out that portal." Marinette muttered. "It could just be a gateway in- but what it's a gateway in and out? We could have released a countless amount of ghosts!"

"Eh, I doubt it." Adrien shrugged. "If ghosts did escape, wouldn't we have already run into or seen them by now?"

"I… guess you're right." Marinette admitted, looking around. "Still, we should be prepared just in case. We might be the only ones able to stop them…" Adrien studied Marinette for a moment before nodding, floating over to her and twirling her around. "Adrien, what are you doing?"

"You need to relax before you think yourself in circles." He said lightly. "We've been friends for four years now, Mari, I know when you need to relax."

"I know." Marinette laughed. "Four years ago, this very day. You never let me forget, Adrien."

"I suppose it's only ironic." Adrien dipped her mid-air. "We get our powers on the same day that we met."

"I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way, Chaton." Marinette giggled, booping his nose. "Come on, my curfew is before yours." She phased through and started to float away, leaving Adrien pouring behind her.

That was, until her transformation dropped and he caught her.

"You were saying?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sh-Shut up." She stuttered with a blush on her face. Adrien shrugged and flew her home anyway.

After he dropped her off at her home, he flew back to his house, though he struggled to phase through his own walls/windows. He walked over to a picture of his mother on his nightstand, picking it up.

"And I know what else happened today… five years ago. One year before I met Marinette, one year before I went to school for the first time…" He sighed. "I wish you were here, mom."

Meanwhile, in a creepy, dark layer, a man stared at his own portal with devious joy.

"At last." He said. "After five years of searching, I finally have what I need to get what I need to grant my wish… now- ghosts of the warriors of old, come to me!" He held his hand out expectantly.

Unfortunately for him, nothing came out. He growled.

"That means, that they've already found their protégés." He pressed a button on his remote, smirking as it revealed his specially-fitted bio-suit. He grabbed it, along with a cane-gun of sorts, and special gloves. Then he moved over to a special closet and opened it up, revealing a long line of trapped ghosts, snarling and hissing at him.

"Watch out, Ghosts. I'm coming to find you, and when I do, I'm getting my wish granted, just as the legends foretold."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Marinette yawned, getting up to stretch. She could've swore that birds were chirping in the distance, but it was almost impossible to tell.

"Good morning."

"Huh?" Marinette blinked turning to look on her left. There, a phenomenon floated, watching her.

While everything on her was see-through, she had long red hair that was tipped black in a bun-ponytail that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and her skin pale and milky. She was staring at her with… pride?

Marinette blinked a few times and then groaned.

"Nope. I'm sick."

"Marinette?" The ghost turned to float over her, poking her in her arm. "Your not sick, but I do need your help."

"With what?"

"My other half, Plagg, and my friends Trixx, Pollen, Duusu, Wayzz, and Noroo." She said seriously. "We need to talk as well, halfling."

"Halfling? You know I have a name, you said it a while ago." Marinette groaned.

"Well, you are one of the few that can actually see me- not to mention that you're part ghost."

"No, I'm not, that was just some weird dream." Marinette moved to get out of bed, but her legs turned transparent and she fell.

"You were saying?"

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream." Marinette stood up and dusted herself off. "Adrien's like me, I'm sure we can find out something to help you."

"Thank you! In return, I shall-"

"Marinette! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, maman!"

"Then come on down for breakfast! Adrien's here as well!"

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" The ghost asked. "Don't we need to talk to this Adrien?"

"Yeah, but my parents-"

"Don't like him?"

"No." Marinette sighed, pulling a shirt over her head. "They think that we're dating, and because we're not, they want us too."

"Do you not like him?"

"That's not…" Marinette blushed. "Adrien's home life isn't exactly the best. His mother died five years ago and both of his parents are obsessed with ghosts. His father didn't allow him to go to public school until four years ago, and if his father even thinks that Adrien is rebelling in some way, he gets grounded. Dating me would be rebelling. Besides-" Marinette grabbed her backpack and moved to the trap door. "He only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more."

Tikki raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If you say so."

Marinette walked downstairs and, sure enough, Adrien was eating breakfast at the table and conversing politely with her mother.

"Morning maman, papa, Adrien." She greeted, sitting down and stuffing some toast down her throat.

"Good morning, Marinette."

"Morning sweetie." Her father called from the kitchen.

"Wow, you actually woke up on time." Adrien laughed, probing Marinette to scowl as she moved to pick up some yogurt.

"You know, Adrien, your parents and I used to be big ghost enthusiasts." Sabine said nonchalantly. "They, Dart, Tom, and I were the smartest team there was in France for a while there."

"What happened?" Adrien asked. Marinette rolled her eyes, having heard this story thousands of times.

"An accident, and then Tom and I realized that we didn't want to hunt ghosts for a living. We wanted to settle down, have a family, and take over his parent's bakery." Sabine said happily. Marinette, bored out of her mind, reached over to pick up a cup, placing it by her plate. "But that doesn't mean that we're not ready to kick some ghost butt if they decide to come inside this house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maman and papa have a whole defense system and everything." Marinette picked up her cup and drank it in one go. Then she reached for a croissant.

Unfortunately, just as it passed above the cereal her hand turned transparent, causing the croissant to fall and knock into the cereal, spilling it everywhere. Marinette hurriedly hid her arm and began to pick the mess up, Adrien helping as well.

"You two okay?"

"Fine, maman. I think that we should hurry to school." Marinette said, finishing cleaning up. She grabbed Adrien's hand and dragged him out.

"You know, sweetie…" Her father peaked around the corner. "You could just tell us that you want to spend time with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"If you say so." Marinette groaned at her father's response and shoved Adrien out of the house.

"Come on, Agreste, let's go to prison."

"I didn't know that I was a purrisoner under Agreste, Mari. You sure I don't have a ghost of a chance?"

"Ugh." Marinette face-palmed. "You know mornings are my worst, Adrien."

"I know." He said with an all-too-cheeky smile on his face. "Besides, I need to tell you something weird that happened this morning-"

"Funny, I do too, but if we wait any longer we're going to be late."

A crash suddenly echoed through the streets, shaking the ground beneath them. Marinette tripped, Adrien catching her. They both looked behind them only to see a ghost made of stone, screaming into the street.

"ROCKS NEED MORE RESPECT! THEY'RE THE FOUNDATION OF THE EARTH AND SHOULDN'T BE DISRESPECTED WITH GRAFFITI AND THE LIKES!"

"Told you so." Marinette said as Adrien carried her into an alley. "Ghost attack. Classic."

"Let's take care of it asap then." Adrien said, transforming into his ghost form.

"But how?! We don't have any equipment- this is our first time!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Then sneak into my father's lab and get the purifier!"

"The what?!"

"It looks just like a thermos- I'll distract rock-giant over here!"

"Adrien, wait!" But she was too late, as he was already running into battle. Marinette transformed with a groan.

"Looks like a thermos- how does a purifier look like a thermos?!" She exclaimed, flying away and towards Adrien's mansion.

Meanwhile, Adrien found himself face to face with the rock-giant.

"Oi, rock head! Whatcha doing?!" He called out. "There's no ghost concert to rock out to here!" The ghost glared at him.

"My name's Stone Heart, and I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, halfling!"

"I'd like to see you try, rocky!" Adrien dodged Stone Heart's incoming attack, but missed Stone Heart's other arm, which launched out and grabbed him, throwing him into a building. When Adrien landed, he accidentally transformed into a human again.

"Oh, come on, you don't stand a ghost of a-" He looked down when he realized he wasn't flying and groaned. "Let's hope I have nine lives. Hurry up, Mari." Then Stone Heart grabbed him and threw him up in the air, Adrien hurtling towards the ground.

"Come on, come on, phase-through, phase-through!" Adrien shouted at himself, turning into a ghost as he approached a car.

During that time, Marinette had made it into Adrien's house, and was searching through the basement for the thermos.

"Purifier, Purifier, Purifier…." Marinette muttered.

"Marinette…?"

"Not now Tikki."

"But Marinette-"

"The faster I find this thermos, the faster I can help Adrien."

"Marinette-"

"Now, where could it be…"

"It's over here!" Tikki stomped her foot and pointed at the thermos, which was behind a safety guard of sorts. "I can't touch it- got that 'anti-ghost' shield on."

"Sorry, Tikki." Marinette laughed awkwardly and walked over to the thing, reaching through and grabbing it. It shocked her a bit, but not enough to hurt her. "Come on, let's get back to Adrien."

At that very moment, Adrien was slammed into his third car, having already phased/smashed through four buildings.

"Ouch." He groaned, rubbing his head. "Please tell me that these bruises don't show in actual life. Father's gonna kill me if it does." Stone Heart moved to reach for him again, but Adrien held his arms out in defense. A beam of energy shot out of his hand and hit Stone Heart, causing him to retract his hand, shaking it as though he had punched a little too hard with it.

"What the heck was that?!" He exclaimed, looking at his hands in awe. "Aww yeah, new powers to work with!"

"Not today, half-pint!" Stone Heart exclaimed, throwing some rocks at Adrien. "My employer promised to free me if I retrieved the Miraculous warriors of old for him!"

"The Miracu-what?" Adrien asked, only to just barely jump to the side as Stone Heart threw a rock at him.

"You wouldn't understand, boy." The ghost spat. "Now get your puny behind out of my way before I decide to end your miserable life."

"Uh… I hope I have nine ghost lives then." Adrien swallowed nervously. "Otherwise…"

"Adrien!"

"Huh?!" Adrien turned and instinctively caught the thermos that Marinette threw at him. "You found it!"

"I tried it earlier, but it doesn't work!" Marinette said, grabbing Adrien and dragging him around the building.

"But Father said that it worked! It should work!" Adrien exclaimed. Lightning shot through the air, rain beginning to pour as well. Their transformations fell, but they weren't the only ones.

Stone Heart had disappeared.

"Lightning shouldn't cause that." Adrien muttered to himself. "What happened?"

"Well, we have more pressing matters to deal with." Marinette admitted as the tardy bell for class rang.

"Oh, shoot, Marinette! We'll have to talk this out later!"

"I agree with you there!" Marinette ran with Adrien into the school, the rain sprinkling around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Thank you for reviewing, Bookkeeper2004!

Candy: And thanks for the compliment! We completely understand being too lazy to sign in XD

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

9273657236597235697236597263956237

"Adrien… Adrien… Adrien…"

"Not now, Plagg." Adrien hissed, looking around the classroom subtly.

"When are you going to introduce me to her?" Plagg asked, pointing behind Adrien, where Marinette was sitting. Plagg was taller than Adrien, with tan skin and messy black hair just barely longer than Adrien's. His eyes were a sharp, emerald green that seemed to always be filled with mischief.

"During lunch. All I have is a salad anyway."

"Okay." It was only silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Do you have any cheese?"

"You're a ghost! You can't eat cheese!"

"Says who?" Plagg asked.

"Says physics."

"Screw physics. Does physics say that ghosts exist?"

"Uhh…"

"I thought so." The bell rang, and Adrien was relieved. He could finally introduce Plagg to Marinette!

But as he turned around to talk to her, he realized one problem that they had.

Alya and Nino always ate with them for lunch, and if they left together then Alya and Nino would spy on them to see if they were dating yet.

If Adrien was honest with himself, he had a really bad crush on Marinette. She was just so amazing and sweet and kind, and her bluebell eyes made him go weak in the knees. It was part of the reason why he punned so much (besides the fact that he loved puns).

The problem was the fact that she only saw them as friends. So he sought it within himself to try to get over her and still be as close to her as he could be.

And so far, he was not succeeding in the prior, as getting to know her only made him love her more.

So he wouldn't mind if they were dating, but he knew that Marinette probably did.

But… they didn't really have a choice, did they?

"Marinette, can I talk to you now?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah- we'll meet up with you two later. Go on ahead!"

"You sure, girl?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! Go have some fun with your boyfriend- we'll be there ASAP."

"Come on, Al. There was a new thing I wanted to show you anyway." Nino said, smiling down at Alya.

"Alright, alright." Alya let Nino drag her out of the room, leaving Adrien and Marinette there.

"Okay, weird thing-"

"You will not believe what-"

They froze, staring at each other.

"Oh, you go ahead-"

"No, I insist-"

They stopped again and then started to laugh.

"You start." Adrien said, calming down. Marinette nodded.

"Well, I woke up this morning, and Tikki appeared before me. She needs our help." Marinette said, gesturing to Tikki, who made herself visible. Almost instantly, Plagg appeared by Adrien and glomped the ghost.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg?" Tikki blinked, looking down. A smile broke out on her face, and she laughed. "Oh my gosh- Plagg! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I didn't either, darling." He pointed his thumb behind him. "You see sunshine there? He won't stop making puns!"

"Hey! I take a purrsonal offense to that!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I guess you experienced the same thing then?"

"Well, yeah." Adrien laughed. "Plagg wouldn't let me sleep with all of his complaining. Won't stop talking about Camembert."

"Tikki admitted that she adores Cookies, and that they're the only things that she can eat." Marinette admitted, shrugging. "I wasn't sure at first, but then she ate them right in front of me!"

"Huh…" Adrien hummed in thought. "Anyway, we need to find the rest of their friends. Trixx, Pollen, Noroo, and Duusu, right?"

"Don't forget Wayzz." Tikki pointed out.

"How do we find them?"

"Well, they probably aren't as lucky as we are and ended up with a human." Tikki admitted. "Trixx, Wayzz, and Pollen should be the easiest, they don't like staying low. It'll be Noroo and Duusu that'll be the hardest to find before Hawkmoth does.

"Hawk Moth?" Marinette and Adrien echoed. Tikki nodded.

"A human ghost hunter- he was the one who released Stone Heart into the streets." Tikki explained.

"Ya see kid, us seven 'Miraculous' ghosts each have a key- and each key is the only key to one of the seven locks."

"The seven locks are the only things that keep the Ghost King locked up. The ghost king is… well…"

"Someone you do NOT want to meet." Plagg finished for Tikki. "He is horrible, diabolical, and wants to either exterminate or enslave all humans. The only reason why Hawk Moth wants us is probably because he's heard rumors that gathering our keys together can grant ultimate power."

"What he doesn't know is that that ultimate power is being Ghost King's… uh… human vessel." Tikki continued. "Which is why it's so important that we keep Hawk Moth away from him."

"What I don't get-" Plagg floated above Adrien and Marinette, who were staring at the two ghosts in horror. "Is why he's suddenly decided to be active after five long years of silence. Of course, this is different from his tactics of hunting us while we were keeping the balance and helping other ghosts that aren't in the Zone- he can actually get _into_ the Ghost Zone now."

"So we had to find chosen people that we could possess if necessary- and only under extreme circumstances." Tikki continued. "Of course- you two are part ghost for whatever reason, and while we can still possess you, it would be easier for us to teach you and then you protect us until we find the others."

"Wait- hold up-" Adrien held a hand up to the two ghosts. "You're telling us that there's this madman who wants to set an even crazier man on the world without really knowing it, and that we have to stop him before the destruction of the world?!"

"Yes." Tikki and PLagg answered at the same time.

"Well, now that we know most of what's going on-" Marinette was interrupted by the sound of a bookbag dropping. Adrien and Marinette instantly turned to look at Nino, who had just walked into the room to pick up a book that he had left in there, the said book laying limply in his hand. The two halflings and ghosts froze, staring at him. Nino could only stare back in shock.

"Well, this is quite the predicament." A new voice spoke. Nino's favorite accessory- his turtle bracelet- lit up a yellow/green color before a new ghost appeared. He had grass-green hair and sharp, dandelion yellow eyes, smiling quite happily at the four people they were facing. "I admit, I did not expect to run into you two so quickly."

"WAYZZ?!"

"NINO?!"

"GHOSTS?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Okay, I think you guys have waited long enough.

Candy: Reviews!

 **Wayward Grayson: Thank you! And yes, poor Nino...**

 **Djtiger901: XD Thank you! Also, I'm gonna be responding no matter what. I love writing and responding to reviews, so I don't care how much I'd have to write.**

 **MissDentistPanda: Thank you, and I will!**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

03587032578378570237508273508720837508237508723087508725283750

"Okay, Okay, so let me get this straight." Nino held up a hand toward his friend's ghostly faces. They had transformed to explain their story, and to prove that they weren't faking it. "You're saying that getting the portal working turned you two into half-ghosts. Tikki and Plagg came to you to seek protection from that Hawk Moth guy who released a ghost that caused the supposed terrorist attack this morning."

"Yes." Marinette nodded.

"And you're also saying that we need to find five other ghosts before Hawk Moth does so that he can't release this super-evil-ghost dude without actually meaning to release him, and that those said ghosts are possessing objects on people that can be their vessel in extreme situations."

"Yup." Adrien nodded.

"Dudes… that's a lot to take in." Nino took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the school's walls.

After they had stood there in the classroom just gawking for several minutes, the bell to end lunch rang, and they were forced to ditch class in order to talk over it.

"Believe us, we know." Adrien sighed. "I seriously thought that this is the sort of thing that only happens in anime."

"Dork." Marinette teased. "But anyway- you knowing can actually help us a lot. That is, if you want to- I wouldn't force you or anything-"

"Dudes, I'd love to help!" Nino exclaimed. "Do you know how amazing this is?! You guys get to kick butt, and I finally know something before Alya does!" Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other, relieved that Nino accepted what was going on.

"We might want to make a stop by my father's lab." Adrien admitted. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared. If we're out there fighting, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm cool with that."

"We can also help." Wayzz said, flying over to Nino. "If I only partially posses you during the fights, I'll be able to help you move around and fend off people attacking you. However, you won't be able to phase through objects or fly."

"Anything to help my best buds." Nino said confidently.

"The same goes to you two, you know." Adrien and Marinette blinked, looking over at Tikki. "We can partially posses you, but since you're already part ghost, the best we can do is help you stay in your ghost form for long periods of time."

"Can't stay forever though, so you gotta be quick." Plagg pointed out.

"Should we…" Adrien paused. "Uhh, get back to class? I don't know about you guys, but father would kill my afterlife if I ditched."

"That's right!" Marinette snapped her fingers. "Stone Heart hasn't shown up yet, so I guess we're good. We can go over after school and talk to your father about getting Nino some equipment then, maybe."

"Alright- you guys might want to hide."

"Say no more." Tikki smiled, and floated over to Marinette's ladybug themed earrings. "I'll be hiding in here, so be sure to never _ever_ take these off."

"Alright."

"Same goes for your ring, kid." Plagg said before disappearing.

"I never take this thing off anyway." Adrien admitted.

"You know where I'll be." Wayzz said to Nino with a small bow before disappearing as well.

"So…" Marinette paused, and Adrien grinned, grabbing Nino's and Marinette's hands before dragging them off.

"TO CLASS!" He shouted.

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed with a laugh. "Our classroom is in the other direction!"

"Oh, right." He paused, growing sheepish as he trudged them back the other direction. "I knew that."

Nino rolled his eyes, shaking his head amusingly.

Those two were definitely going to get together.

It was just a matter of when.


End file.
